gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Hexer
The Lost and Damned The Ballad of Gay Tony Grand Theft Auto V Grand Theft Auto Online |related = Innovation |makeyear = |swankness = 2/5 (GTA V) |dashtype = |inttxd = |carcols = }} ---- }} |wheeltype = Motorcycle |flags = EFLC GTA V |modelname = hexer (All games) |handlingname = HEXER (All games) |textlabelname = HEXER (All games) |roadspawn = Yes (All games) (TLAD; Johnny's Hexer) |roadspawnmaxcol = 10 |roadspawnfreq = 30 (GTA V) |roadspawntrailer = |roadspawnidendis = 80 |roadspawndrivers = |roadspawngroups = |roadspawnlicense = Standard White - 50% Blue Plate - 10% White Plate 2 - 40% |engineacceleration = |exhaustacceleration = |idle = |deceleration = |genpreced = |gensucced = }} The Liberty City Cycles Hexer is a motorcycle in The Lost and Damned, The Ballad of Gay Tony, Grand Theft Auto V and Grand Theft Auto Online. Design ''Episodes from Liberty City'' The Hexer is a "modern classic" motorcycle built by the company Liberty City Cycles, distinguished by its basic tube frame design and elaborate construction. The Hexer is based on a CFL with the choppers rake sharing elements from the Orange County Chopper's "My Pillow Chopper". The bike comes with two types of color schemes encompassing the frame, gas tank and rear fender, either featuring a one-tone body color, or a two-tone black-and-white stripped scheme. The beta version of the Hexer files exists in the PC version of GTA IV. The beta Hexer has black flames, black engine, badges and different exhaust. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' The Hexer returns to GTA V using the almost exact same design from Episodes from Liberty City. However, it now features new colour-spawning patterns due to the game's improved car-color spawning system. The Hexer now has yellow spring shocks. According to the service manual found in Beeker's Garage, the Hexer donor bike prior to customization by LCC is manufactured by Steel Horse. Current Design Gallery Version History Gallery Performance ''Episodes from Liberty City'' The Hexer's performance can be described as average, with good acceleration, average top speed, average braking and large turning radius, it makes up for its durability. The Hexer is Johnny Klebitz's primary choice of transportation featured prominently in the game's trailer and screenshots, possessing superior handling and a unique white-and-blue color scheme (an inversion of a regular Hexer's black-and-white scheme and a reference to Johnny's Jewish heritage, as the Israeli flag features only white and blue). Stated during the introduction of the player's bike following Clean and Serene, Johnny's Hexer is a one-of-a-kind bike with a 2032cc twin cylinder (V-Twin) engine coupled to a 6-speed transmission with a chain final drive. However, for regular Hexers, they have a 5-speed gearbox. EFLC Overview ''Grand Theft Auto V'' The vehicle's durability is one attribute it possesses, despite the looks of fragility on its stripped-down bodywork. The handling is somewhat poor in comparison to other bikes, having a large turning radius but decent braking. As such, its overall performance can be comparable to the Lost version of the Daemon. GTA V Overview |rsc_acceleration = |rsc_braking = |rsc_traction = }} Modifications ''Grand Theft Auto V'' Image Gallery ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' Hexer-GTA4-front.png|A beta version of Johnny's Hexer in Grand Theft Auto IV. ''Episodes from Liberty City'' JohnnyKlebitz-Artwork2.jpg|''TLAD'' game art of Johnny Klebitz, depicting a work-in-progress Hexer with a backrest and a different exhaust pipe design along with the back seat. Hexer-TLAD-Badges.png|'Hexer' badge. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' Hexer-GTAV-Front-Brown.jpg|The Hexer in the original version of GTA V. HexerManuals-GTAV-Full.png|The Steel Horse Hexer owner's manual. Hexer-GTAV-SSASA.png|The Hexer on Southern San Andreas Super Autos. Hexer-GTAV-RSC.jpg|The Hexer on Rockstar Games Social Club, 2013. Hexer-GTAV-RockstarGamesSocialClub2019.jpg|The Hexer on Rockstar Games Social Club, 2019. Hexer-GTAV-RockstarGamesSocialClub2019-ActionSP.jpg|The Hexer in Grand Theft Auto V on Rockstar Games Social Club. Hexer-GTAV-RockstarGamesSocialClub2019-ActionMP.jpg|The Hexer in Grand Theft Auto Online on Rockstar Games Social Club. Video Notable Owners *Johnny Klebitz owns a white-and-blue Hexer in TLAD, claiming it to be "the only one of its kind in Liberty City". *Terry Thorpe owns a blue Hexer in GTA V, as a replacement for his blue Diabolus in TLAD. *Clay Simons owns a purple Hexer in GTA V, as a replacement for his purple Diabolus in TLAD. Locations ''The Lost and Damned'' *Used during most missions, the player can find Johnny's Hexer by loading a save file and going outside, where it will be waiting near the parking lot at both the Lost MC Clubhouse and Brian's safehouse, or when the player begins a mission which requires the Hexer but has driven a different vehicle to the starting location. *Regular Hexers can be seen ridden in parts of Algonquin and Bohan. *The player can request Clay Simons for a regular Hexer to be delivered to the player, after the mission Clean and Serene. ''The Ballad of Gay Tony'' *Widely available in the multiplayer modes. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *Parked at The Lost MC hideout at Stab City, Blaine County. *Parked at The Lost MC hideout on Bridge Street, East Vinewood, Los Santos. *Parked at the parking zone at Hookies in North Chumash. Los Santos County. Attempting to steal one from here, especially when playing as Trevor, can lead to The Lost MC members turning hostile and shooting at you. *Sometimes spawns driven by members of The Lost MC on the Great Ocean Highway. *Sometimes appears in some random events involving The Lost MC. *A black and white-colored Hexer spawns at the Dream View Motel in Paleto Bay, Blaine County. ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *Can be bought from Southern San Andreas Super Autos for $15,000. *The Hexer can also be found around the Lost MC hideout at Stab City. These ones are unable to be owned or modified however. *Two Hexers can be found in the Altruist Camp. Trivia General *"Hexer" is the German term for "Sorcerer", which probably is the origin of the bike's name. *In The Ballad of Gay Tony, the Hexer shares the same horn sound with the Freeway from GTA IV and has a male GPS voice, while in The Lost and Damned, it has a unique horn sound and a female GPS voice. In Grand Theft Auto V, it shares the same horn sound as the Bagger and the PCJ-600. *In 2013, it is the favored bike of The Lost MC. *The default radio stations for the Hexer are: **''TLAD: Liberty Rock Radio 97.8. **TBoGT: Vladivostok FM. **GTA V: Channel X. ''Episodes from Liberty City *Unlike most vehicles in Grand Theft Auto IV, the Hexer does not commonly spawn when already driving one. *Johnny's Hexer is actually blown up in Shifting Weight but is implied to be repaired by Clay Simons after. *The Hexer is the first unique vehicle given to a playable character. While this feature was not followed up in TBoGT, it was reincorporated in Grand Theft Auto V since every protagonist has one or two unique, respawnable vehicles. *There is an unused second handling line left over in TLAD, hinting that a civilian version was supposed to handle differently. See also *Innovation - A similar chopper appearing in the HD Universe. Navigation }}de:Hexer (IV) es:Hexer pl:Hexer Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in The Lost and Damned Category:Vehicles in The Ballad of Gay Tony Category:Vehicles in GTA V Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Vehicles manufactured by Liberty City Cycles Category:Vehicles manufactured by Steel Horse Category:DLC Vehicles Category:DLC Vehicles in GTA IV Category:Bikes Category:Choppers Category:Customized Vehicles Category:Gang vehicles Category:Motorcycles Vehicle Class